tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Soldine
Soldine is a RED Soldier cyborg TF2 Freak created by YouTube user SarisKhan. He is the main protagonist of the QMSC series. His theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DZsFNngH-E Disturbed - The Game (Instrumental)]. Biography Soldine used to be a regular RED Soldier armed with a Black Box. Several years ago his team attempted to steal the intelligence from BLU on ctf_2fort. However, the RED Demoman was killed by a BLU Vagineer, known as "the Mastermind". The Soldier fought the malformed Engineer, but was quickly defeated and gravely wounded. Fortunately, he was rescued by the remainder of his team and taken into a secret warehouse. A RED Engineer turned him into a prototypical cyborg warrior, similar to Scombine. Soldine's initial programming proved quirky to say the least, and for all his built-in weapons and combat protocols he was as much goofy as lethal. While he had been able to single-handedly defeat a horde of zombies infesting outskirts of Evo City, he was soundly defeated by the BLU Mastermind Vagineer some time later. He suffered massive damage, but survived. The RED Engineer, a member of his old team, once again recovered his severely broken body and thoroughly reconstructed Soldine, this time turning him into a literal killing machine. Soon a TF2 Freak named Handsome Rogue appeared in Evo City and promptly started to wreak havoc. The RED Sniper, Soldine's friend, was on the spot and called the cyborg to help him. Soldine quickly came to the scene and engaged Rogue into a brutal, protracted fight. Even though the evil Freak went all out, Soldine was able to eventually kill him with a powerful uppercut punch. Several weeks later HECU requested Soldine's assistance in dealing with Madic, an insane ex-Medic who had defeated HECU's reliable ally, Orangeman. The cyborg fought furiously with Madic in an old mountain laboratory, and was eventually able to overpower him and force him to surrender. Orangeman was rescued and he almost instantly befriended Soldine. Months later, a large horde of zombies invaded the outskirts of Evo City. Soldine, Orangeman and a squad of HECU attempted to eliminate the threat and retrieve potential survivors. It quickly turned out that the horde was led by Team ZOM, a group of undead mercenaries and former teammates of Orangeman. A big, heated battle ensued, and all the zombies were defeated in the end, with Soldine single-handedly eliminating ZomHeavy and ZomSniper and losing his right arm in the process. Mere days later a BLU necro-cyborg called Robosol decimated a unit of HECU guarding the quarantined zone of Evo City, and Soldine was once again asked to help. The cyborgs fought fiercely and seemed to be equally matched. However, Soldine was eventually able to win with his finishing move, the Thunder Punch. Soon afterward the infamous BLU Mastermind Vagineer responsible for Soldine's state and the last two major incidents set his ultimate evil plot in motion. Soldine, Orangeman and HECU fought his zombie horde in Milltown, whilst he prepared to increase his own power in Madic's old mountain lab. Fortunately, the insane ex-Medic betrayed the Vagineer and informed Soldine and his allies about the situation. While the revived Handsome Rogue attempted to stop them from thwarting the evil plan, Ninjineer arrived and took care of him. The trio arrived at the mountain lab and were almost instantly attacked by Robosol. Orangeman and Madic fought him, allowing Soldine to go inside to stop the Vagineer. The cyborg damaged the lab's accelerator, preventing the Mastermind from gaining more power and engaged him into an epic duel. While the malformed Engineer gained the upper hand, Orangeman's timely intervention allowed Soldine to perform the Thunder Punch and kill the BLU Vagineer once and for all. Several days later Orangeman met with his old friend, Major Scout Guy, who suddenly attacked him. Soldine, who had been watching from a hide-out, interrupted the fight and knocked Scout Guy out. The surprisingly aggressive Freak regained some of his repressed memories and forced the cyborg out of his way whilst retreating, leaving the two mercenaries bewildered. Another day, during a patrol in the Evo City, Soldine and Orangeman encountered an aggressive Freak, J.D Aussie. Seeing that he had been attacking civilians, the duo approached him. Soldine ordered Orangeman to treat a wounded Engineer, as he himself engaged the crazed Freak in combat. While initially the RED cyborg held the upper hand, J.D turned out to be stronger than expected. Orangeman observed the duel from a safe distance. The two struggled briefly, and Aussie was finally able to temporarily knock Soldine back, buying himself just enough time to escape. A couple of days later, whilst on a patrol on ctf_turbine, Soldine encountered Pyrogun and Robot Engie. He was amused by their struggle, and promptly let them know his unfavourable opinion on them. Enraged by the insult, the duo formed a temporary alliance and engaged the Soldier cyborg into battle. Despite their best efforts, they were clearly outmatched. Pyrogun had been destroyed by Soldine's Black Box, while Robot Engie was knocked over by a Rocket Fist to the face. Behaviour and Personality Normally, Soldine is a rather reserved individual and speaks very rarely. Most of the time he remains composed and laid back, sometimes even slightly sarcastic. He can be even considered nice when in a good humour. He is loyal to the RED Engineer who rebuilt him, and is on very good terms with Heavy, Scout, Sniper and Orangeman. He gets along well with other good TF2 Freaks and respects those who actively fight evil, no matter their way of doing it. His personality undergoes an extreme shift during combat. When fighting, he displays intense belligerence, relentlessness and brutality, and frequently mocks his opponents. Every once in a while his ferocity actually intimidates his opponents. However, he is not above letting an enemy surrender. Due to his slightly quirky programming, Soldine is prone to adopt awkward poses while walking. He has a penchant for oranges and often speaks in military jargon. He also spends most of his free time hanging out with friends in the city, training or sleeping even during the day. His movements are very distinct, as is his voice - when moving, he makes mechanical whirring noises with metal clanking when his feet touch the floor. When speaking, his voice is deep and resonating, and carries rather far. Powers and Abilities Soldine is heavily armoured, rendering him incredibly durable. Due to his bulky stature he is able to withstand an impressive amount of punishment. He is generally immune to small arms, knives and most other melee weapons. He is less resistant to blunts and weapons made of greatly sharpened, hard material, though. Similar to Scombine is Soldine's ability to transform his limbs into weapons, namely a sentry gatling gun and a Black Box. His weapons are heavier-duty than those of Scombine but take longer to prepare, fire or reload. Moreover, he can shoot his own fists, which explode on contact. They deal low damage, but cause considerable knock-back in return. Soldine is exceptionally strong, capable of throwing a modern train engine almost 20 feet into the air with little effort. Few TF2 Freaks are able to match his immense physical strength, with the The Mastermind Vagineer being a notable case. He is also capable of limited flight by propelling himself with pressurised steam coming out of his rear end. He uses this ability to travel fast over great distances. Furthermore, after his upgrade Soldine has received an ability called "Power Boost". It allows him to surpass his 80% power limit and utilise 100% of his energy for a relatively short period of time. While in this state, he can charge his fists with a great amount of electricity in order to perform "Thunder Punch", his most powerful technique. Faults and Weaknesses *Soldine is approximately 70% robotic and is therefore vulnerable to magnets, electric attacks and EMP fields. *He is slower than most other Monsters, true to his "mighty glacier" nature. Consequently, it is relatively easy to avoid his attacks and to land fast hits on him. *Even though Soldine is not stupid, he rarely needs more than his brawn and heavy arsenal to defeat his opponents. Therefore, his attacks are very straightforward and it is possible to defeat him through careful planning and/or clever tactics. *After his Power Boost wears off Soldine is left severely weakened. Quotes *''You can't kill me, I don't bleed!'' *''Go on, beg for mercy.'' *''Die some more!'' *''You're dead man, mate''. *''You're a second rate imposter!'' *''No retreat. No surrender.'' *''Target Eliminated.'' Trivia *Soldine is left-handed. It can be easily observed during his fights, particularly when he delivers his most powerful attacks. *Soldine started as a goofy and quirky character. However, his transformation into a ruthless warrior had been actually planned even before his debut video was released. *Soldine had initially drawn heavily on Painis Cupcake and Scombine, but after his upgrade in Reconstruction he became a unique TF2 Freak with distinct personality and appearance. *Soldine is voiced by 0mikr0n, a gamebanana.com user who recorded a complete voice pack for a "Soldier-Bot". *Soldine used to be blind in his left eye. He received a Cross-Comm eyepiece to fix this after the events of Operation: Vagineer. Notable Videos ''Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg *Fruit'' *''Resident Soldine'' *''Soldine vs. Vagineer'' *''Reconstruction'' *''Soldine vs. Handsome Rogue'' *''Soldine vs. Madic'' *''Necropolis'' *''Soldine vs. Robosol'' *''Operation: Vagineer'' *''Friend or Foe?'' Other *''Polite Spy part 5: Metamorphosis (Collaboration)'' *''J.D Aussie 2'' *''J.D Aussie 3: J.D Aussie Vs Soldine'' *''Cyborbattle in Turbine'' Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Gunners Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Multi-moded Category:RED Team Category:Soldiers